This protocol, in existence since 1976, has been utilized to provide an in-depth "metabolic" evaluation of stone disease in more than 1500 patients. Data have been entered into CLINFO. New categorization (e.g. hypomagnesiuric calcium nephrolithiasis), classification, and physiologic elucidation are expected.